Naruto-Kyuseishi no sekai
by kuraitono
Summary: This is my shippuden story...
1. Chapter 1

**Narut Kyuseishi no sekai**

**Chapter 1-Memories**

_**Kamui Kitanai & Hitashi Inazuma are jonins from kirigakure in team with Haku and Zabuza Momochi as their sensei.**_

_**Konoha**_

_**After the fight vs Orochimaru,everything comes to the training with Jiraiya Naruto has come back and he can't believe all of his friends are chunnins exept Neji,Shikamaru and Lee are Jonins.**_

_**Kirigakure**_

_**Momochi Zabuza with his team are one of the best in you see Kamui's face it looks so sad, thats because when he thinks about the hapenings with Sasuke...**_

_**Before 3 years**_

_Sasuke is trying to escape form konoha but there is Naruto to stop him "__What are you doing Naruto I'm not going back to Konoha!__" has said Sasuke to is trying to discorage Sasuke with this words"__ Sasuke,come back here or i'm gonna beat you and your friend__" but Sasuke is not scared and he said " so funny" Then the unknown guy is trying to end the talking with this words "__C'mone Sasuke we don't have time for this fools__"so Sasuke has agreed with the unknown guy. but Naruto is not done with Sasuke so he is saying that he is going to end this right here,right now._

_-In Ino's mind-__(I'm so uselles here but not I'll try to catch the other guy)_

_-Ino wants to do Mind transfer jutsu on the unknown guy__- then Kamui aloudly "Noo…Inoooo"_

_But it looks like Ino succed…So HItashi and Kamui are running to kill the unknown guy, but they failed, he cathes them to their necks and throw'em back, then just said to them "Fools" then he's turning to Sasuke and saying to him that Lord Orochimaru is waiting they must hurry up…instantly is showing up infront Ino and taking her with him_

_afte that Sasuke words are "__Naruto,we gonna end this next time that's all for me now.__"_

_Ino's boyfriend Kamui is trying to stop the other guy but he just hits him back_

_the unknown guy and Sasuke__ are wallking to the dark and from the dark is spraying blood-_

_after seeing the blood that sprays from the dark Sakura screams and thinks that Ino's dead but they didn't found the body._

_**The Present**_

_**Konoha**_

_-Naruto is wallking with Sakura and Kiba...Then naruto is seeing a good place and sits to eat something_

_After 5 minutes_

"_where is Naruto" said Kiba than Sakura said "__I'dont know he was wallking with us__" so they went back and they saw Naruto is some restaurant .After that Kiba has paid the Naruto's huge pill_

_Than Kiba said "we are going to your home 'cause I want my mooney"_

_Kirigakure_

_Z__abuza is training with his students_

_In the middle of the training from the mist they are hearing this voice " can we join the party"_

_After seeing who is it Zabuza just said….."This can't be"_

_Con. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The enemy is here

When Zabuza saw who is here he just said "This can't be….the seven shinobi swordsmen of the mist" .But they were six. Than Hozuki Mangetsu said "we came to bring your Sensei where he belongs.

But Zabuza's students won't let that happens and answer them with this words "You have to kill us first" so the swordsmen had agreed with that and one of them said "well, what are we waiting for"

Kamui and Hitashi are running to the Swordsmen but the swordsmen beat them with some combos

After seeing what is going on Zabuza said "stop, I'm gonna take this fight but Haku didn't agree with that and tells to Zabuza that he can't beat them alone but Zabuza's words are "I knew that they'll come after i left the organization.I left them because they wanted to attack the villige and destroyed it and now if we don't stop them…it will happens"

So Kamui said "You won't fight alone ,if we must we are going to die" but the swordsmen are not scared of the words of that that Jimpachi's creepy words are "you want to die than let's start the ritual"

In the fight the students are fighting with the other swordsmen, Zabuza is fencing with Mangetsu. Mangetsu is with Kuraiare's is telling to Zabuza that if he don't come back he'll die but Zabuza said "I I'll rather die".

Then Mangetsu continues to insult Zabuza telling this "We we fall you was the first who was infront to dead" so and Zabuza returns "speak for your self"

Mangetsu is hitting Zabuza's sword and it's taking to his own hands. Zabuza said "sh*t"

The final word of Mangetsu "DIE"

Con…


End file.
